1. Field
Provided is a manufacturing method of a thin film transistor of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays may include, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device, a field effect display (FED), and an electrophoretic display device.